


Anakin Skywalker Meets the In-Laws

by KitFangirls



Series: Anidala Week 2020 [1]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anidalaweek2020, F/M, Fluff, Lots of dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24011785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitFangirls/pseuds/KitFangirls
Summary: Anakin takes a trip to Naboo with Padmé and has the pleasure of meeting the in-laws. He and Padmé spend some quality time together.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Anidala Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1731787
Comments: 6
Kudos: 75





	Anakin Skywalker Meets the In-Laws

**Author's Note:**

> Yay it’s anidala week! This is really late but I didn’t really know where to stop this ended up being three times longer than I thought it would. Oh well.

The pair had just landed on the small landing platform at Padmé’s family home. Padmé was turning off the ship, checking to make sure everything properly disconnected. Anakin was in the back, gathering a few suitcases full of his wife’s belongings. He walked back into the cockpit, and Padmé turned around. 

“What’s the matter with you? You look like you’re about to throw up,” Padmé joked, walking over and standing on her tip-toes to press a kiss on his lips. 

Anakin smiled. “Nothing. I’m fine.” 

Padmé looked at him with some concern, and then pushed passed him towards the ramp. “I can’t wait for you to meet them all. My mother has been waiting for years to finally meet the hero who helped save me,” she said with a goofy grin. 

“Senator, I think you would’ve been fine on your own,” Anakin grinned. 

The two walked down the ramp, Anakin carrying two large suitcases. Padmé’s entire family was waiting at the bottom. Her parents, sister, and two little girls he assumed were her nieces. 

Anakin panicked. Her family was all smiling, the little girls already running towards their aunt. For some reason, he felt like they were going to pick him apart. They were his _in laws_ for kriff’s sake. Not that they knew that, but that wasn’t the point. Her dad seemed so much taller than he actually was as he stood there patiently waiting for his daughter. 

Padmé ran forward, scooping both the girls up into a hug. Her sister stepped forward and engulfed her in a hug. “Padmé, you’ve been gone too long. I thought you forgot about us,” Sola said into Pamdé’s shoulder. 

“How could I forget about you when you still owe me 10 credits?” 

Sola rolled her eyes. “Really? You’re still stuck on that.” 

Padmé smiled and moved to hug both of her parents. Anakin stood awkwardly to the side, leaning against one of the support beams of the ramp. He smiled while Padmé greeted her family. He loved seeing his wife so happy, and added her smile to his memory. 

“Padmé, are you going to introduce us,” her father- Ruwee, if he recalled- said. He gestured towards the Jedi on the ramp. 

Anakin stopped down the ramp and stood by his wife’s side. “Oh! This is Master Skywalker. He’s a good friend of mine.” 

Anakin opened his mouth to introduce himself like he’d practice, but was interrupted when Jobal, Padmé’s mother, came barreling towards him. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into a hug. Anakin glanced at Padmé, who was trying hard not to laugh. 

“Master Skywalker! We’ve heard so much about you. It’s such a pleasure to finally meet you.” She greeted, pulling away and shaking his hand. 

Anakin stared at her blankly for a moment, before finally thinking of something to say. “Call me Anakin, please. And the pleasure is all mine,” he responded. He sounded painfully like Obi-Wan. 

“Why don’t we get to the house. I think Pooja and Ryoo have a few things for you,” Ruwee announced, beckoning the group towards the house. The whole family began moving to follow him, and Anakin naturally fell towards the back. It was a habit created by his training. He naturally fell to the front or back, taking the lead or protecting the rear. 

Padmé fell behind too, joining her husband out of earshot of her family. “Are you alright?”

“Just nervous,” Anakin replied quickly, lowering his voice to a whisper. 

Padmé smiled a little bit. “What do you have to worry about?”

“What if they don’t like me?” Anakin admitted, his eyes carrying a lot of genuine worry. 

“They already love you. My mother basically attacked you back there,” she comforted. 

Anakin smiled, and the two walked into the house. 

***  
It was mid-afternoon, and the sun sparkled off the water. Padmé was inside with her parents and sister. They were talking about politics and diplomacy and things Anakin didn’t care about or understand, so he had been more than happy when the two little girls dragged him onto the balcony. 

“Can you make me fly!” Pooja asked, twirling in a circle and jumping up and down. 

Anakin smiled. “That’s a terrible idea. What if I drop you?” He had already spent that last half hour making things float and fly for the two girls, who looked at him in amazement each time. They had recently started shouting out demands, asking him to make something float or something else fall. 

Pooja crossed her arms. “But what if you don’t?” 

Ryoo rolled her eyes. “Pooja, if you fall you’ll get hurt. That’s why he can’t make you fly. You could break something or land on your head.” Ryoo had clearly established her place as the older sister early on, getting a lot of satisfaction out of telling Pooja what she could or couldn’t do. 

Anakin chuckled a little bit. “I don’t want you getting hurt. I think your mother would be upset with me.” 

Pooja frowned. She furrowed her brow and Anakin suddenly worried that she might start to cry. He panicked a little bit, not knowing how to deal with a crying child. He usually avoided kids altogether. As a padawan, he always tried to get out of crèche duty. Sometimes it worked, and other times it didn’t. When it didn’t, he usually did something stupid to get himself kicked out. 

The door opened behind him and the Jedi let out a sigh of relief. He turned around to see it was Padmé. “Ani, why don’t you come inside for a minute?” 

He decided he’d rather deal with the crying child than Padmé’s family, but Pooja and Ryoo had already disappeared.

Anakin nervously and reluctantly followed Padmé into the sitting area, where her parents were sitting on a sofa and her sister on an armchair. They were all holding glasses of some purple liquid, deep in a discussion. 

Anakin uncomfortably sat down next to Padmé on one of the sofas, sitting on the edge of the seat. Padmé glanced at him for a moment. Her sister finally acknowledged his presence. 

Sola set her glass down on a small table. “Master Skywalker! It’s nice of you to join us.”

“Anakin, please. Master Skywalker makes me feel too important,” he said politely. He laughed a little bit at his final remark, and everyone joined him. 

Ruwee took a swig of his drink, then set it down on the caf table in front of him. “Anakin, you work with Obi-Wan Kenobi, right?” Anakin nodded a little bit, waiting for Ruwee to continue. “What is he doing? He did save our planet from occupation and we are forever grateful for that.”

“He should be on Coruscant watching my padawan right now,” he responded with a sigh. 

Padmé rolled her eyes. “Ahsoka’s 14, she doesn’t need a babysitter.” 

“She’s my responsibility, so I have to make sure she doesn’t do anything stupid.”

“Or you’re just being overprotective,” Padmé suggested, leaning back and taking a sip of her drink. 

Anakin looked at her, his mouth forming an ‘O’ for a moment. “I am not overprotective!”

Padmé rolled her eyes. “Then why did a certain teenage togruta come into my office complaining about how you wouldn’t let her go out with her friends last week.” 

“Wait, she _complains_ about me to _you_?” Padmé nodded, and Anakin sighed. “I’m hurt.” 

Padmé was about to continue their banter, but Sola interrupted. “You two argue like a married couple,” she snickered. 

Padmé’s parents and sister both started to laugh. She, on the other hand, almost had a heart attack. Then she realized they were joking, and half heartedly joined in. She sent a cautious glance in Anakin’s direction, and he sent one back. 

Before anyone could say anything else, Ryoo and Pooja came barreling into the room. Ryoo quickly hopped into her grandfather’s lap, settling against his chest. Pooja headed directly for Anakin, climbing into his lap and leaning back against his chest. Anakin was alarmed, and looked in Padmé’s direction. She simply smiled. 

Anakin looked at what Ruwee was doing with Ryoo, and gently wrapped his arms around the little girl. She comfortably settled into his shoulder. 

No one gave them a second glance, and Anakin loosened up. Padmé’s family was a lot like her. Kind and caring, making sure that he felt welcome in their home. He realized that he had spent way too much time stressing about meeting her family, and decided now would be a good time to enjoy himself. 

***

It was late at night, and Anakin could sense that everyone in the house was asleep. Except for Padmé, who was waiting for him down the hall. He slipped out of his guest room, and started down the short corridor. He finally reached her room, and gently knocked on the door. 

“Come in,” a soft voice said from inside. 

He opened up the door, and crept silently into the room. 

“Ani, I was starting to think you had fallen asleep,” Padmé mumbled, yawning a little bit. She was clearly tired, and Anakin smiled as her eyes fluttered. 

“With you down the hall, angel, I could never.”

He walked to the side of the bed and pulled a corner of the covers away. He slipped under them, and joined Padmé in the satin bed. She moved towards him, resting her head on his chest. Anakin ran a hand through her curls, closing his eyes a little bit. He soaked in the moment, trying not to think about how it was only temporary. The way he could feel Padmé’s even breathing on his chest, or smell her shampoo, reminded Anakin of how much he loved his wife. 

“Four year olds are exhausting,” he whispered. 

Padmé chuckled softly. “Pooja loves you. While I was putting her to bed, she could not stop talking about how awesome you are.” 

“I am pretty awesome.”

Padmé opened one eye, furrowing her brows. 

Anakin frowned in mock-hurt. “I can leave if you’d like me too. If I’m not going to be appreciated I’m not going to stay.” 

Padmé grabbed his shoulder. “No, stay. I’m not letting you leave.” 

“If you say so, Senator.” 

***

The next morning, Anakin woke up in his guest room bed. He had slipped out of Padmé’s room before anyone woke up, and had fallen back asleep in his own. He threw off his covers and walked towards his small bag and threw on the layers of his robes. After quickly grabbing his lightsaber and clipping it to his belt, he left his room and walked down the hall. 

Pooja and Ryoo were already awake, chasing each other down the hallway in swimsuits. Pooja ran past him, chasing her sister with a wooden stick. “Don’t mess with me, I’m a Jedi,” she screamed. She waved the stick around, her small legs not able to catch up with her older sister. She finally tripped, landing on the floor with a thud. She turned over on her side, and saw Anakin, who was standing off to the side with an amused look on his face. “Master Skywalker, can you teach me how to be a Jedi. I have to catch the bad guy!”

Anakin smiled, and walked towards the little girl. He helped her up. “Maybe another day.” He would’ve started teaching her katas right now, but he didn’t know if her mother would approve. 

She frowned. “Why not right now?”

“The first lesson a Jedi must learn is patience,” he announced. 

“I hate that lesson,” Pooja grumbled. 

Anakin laughed. “I do too.” 

The Jedi wandered towards the kitchen, grabbing a Jogun fruit out of a bowl. He leaned against a counter and bit into it, letting the juices run down his throat. It tasted good, fresh, and sweet. He loved the peaceful sound of the house, the way the force hummed with the sound of the birds outside. He could hear waves lapping the sand nearby, and closed his eyes. Subconsciously, he started to meditate, something that rarely happened. 

“You know that fruit’s gone bad?” A deep voice announced. 

Anakin opened his eyes, seeing a man he didn’t recognize. He had blonde hair like Pooja, but brown eyes that had become ubiquitous in this household. Anakin smirked and took another bite. “It’s food, it’s food.” 

Suddenly, Padmé appeared at the entrance. “Anakin, put that down and eat something normal. When’s the last time you had a normal meal?” She stared him down, and Anakin took another bite of the fruit. He made sure she saw it. 

“Um, skipped dinner last night to comm Ahsoka, then I had a ration packet for lunch on the ship. A cookie for breakfast, a milkshake at Dex’s, and I think before that it was military rations and protein bars for 2 months.”

The mystery man chuckled a little bit. “You must be Anakin Skywalker. I’m Darred, Sola’s husband.” The man held out a hand, and Anakin reluctantly took his hand. 

The man looked him over, and Anakin did the same. He was about an inch shorter, with dirty blonde hair and deep brown eyes. Darred looked like he was about to say something, but Pooja ran into the room. 

“Daddy! This is Master Skywalker. He’s so cool. He’s teaching me how to be a Jedi. Right?” Darred scooped up his daughter and rested her on his hips. 

Anakin smiled at her. “And what’s the first lesson a Jedi must learn?”

Pooja looked down and frowned. “Patience,” she grumbled. 

The three adults laughed a little bit, and Darred looked at Padmé. “It’s been so long. How are things on Coruscant?” He approached Padmé and gave her a quick hug. 

“More or less the same. I’m trying the best I can to help support the people, but this war keeps dragging on.” 

He frowned, and set Pooja on the ground. “Why don’t you pack your buckets? Once grandma and grandpa come down, we can go to the beach.” 

Pooja grinned. “Is Master Skywalker going to come?”

Everyone suddenly stared at the Jedi, and he frowned a little bit. “I’m afraid I have a few things I need to do. Besides, my hand doesn’t do well with the sand and water.”

Pooja frowned, and Padmé looked at her husband. “Ani, do you really have to work now? I'm even taking a break.” He didn’t respond, and she laughed a little bit. “It’s the sand, isn’t it.” 

Darred and Pooja both glanced at them with confusion, and Anakin rolled his eyes, 

“It’s not the sand.” 

“It’s definitely the sand.” 

“Sand is awful it’s-

Padmé grinned and finished his sentence. “-coarse, rough, and irritating. And it gets everywhere.” 

Anakin rolled his eyes. “Okay, but sand is awful. I have a logical reason to hate it.” 

“You’re coming to the beach. I’m going to the beach, and it’s your mission to protect me, am I correct?” 

Anakin sighed. “Fine. I’m not going to like it though.” 

Padmé smiled smugly, and walked away. 

***

It was late at night, and Padmé was sitting on her bed reading paperwork. She had spent the day at the beach, throwing sand at Anakin and swimming in the blue water. She gave Pooja some long awaited swimming lessons, showing the girl how to paddle through the water. 

Her hair was tied back in a wet braid, hanging down her back. There was a knock on the door, and she looked up. She expected it to be Anakin for just a moment, but then her sister walked in. 

Padmé smiled at Sola, welcoming her into the room. Sola walked towards her sister, taking a seat next to Padmé on the bed and pushing her over. The scene was familiar, something the girls had done when they were younger. Sharing secrets late at night and helping each other with school work. The times may have changed, but their bond had not. 

“Padmé, do you always have to work,” Sola sighed. 

Padmé smiled. “I didn’t do anything today. I have to catch up a little bit.” 

Sola rolled her eyes and leaned against the headboard. She closed her eyes for a moment, then finally spoke up. “Is there something going on between you and Anakin?” 

Padmé stopped what she was doing. “What do you mean?” Her head was going in circles, wondering how she could’ve let this happen. No one could know about their marriage, it was a pact they had created in this home months ago. If Sola knew, who else would inevitably find out? 

Sola rolled her eyes. “I’m not blind. What is it? Do you have a crush on him,” the older sister teased. 

Padmé laughed a little bit, then stopped. She quickly realized she couldn’t keep this from her sister. They were so close, spending almost every second together when they were younger. Sola knew her better than she knew herself. She was a fool to think she could hide this. “Sola…” she started. 

Sola looked at Padmé, waiting for her to continue. 

“Ani and I, we’re married,” Padmé whispered. 

There was silence. 

“Oh.”

More silence. 

“I’m sorry. We can’t tell anyone. He could get kicked out of the order,” she pleaded, hoping her sister might understand. 

Sola sat there for a moment, trying to comprehend what her sister had just said. “Do you love him?”

“More than anything.”

“We don’t choose who we love. I know that. I’m happy for you,” Sola said quietly. “I’m truly happy for you.” 

Padmé smiled, a little relieved her sister knew. It was a terrible secret to keep, knowing that no one knew. Finally it was off her chest. 

Sola lay down. “Come close.”

The corners of Padmé’s mouth turned upwards, and she leaned into her older sister. Sola ran her hands through Padmé’s curly hair, just like when they were younger. Even after everything they had gone through, Padmé knew she would never forget this moment.


End file.
